


Pancakes

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Steve Rogers One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader makes pancakes in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 781  
> Warnings: None.

Y/N rolled over in bed looking at the clock and saw it was 6:17am, and she carefully got out of bed. The floor was cold to her warm feet as she grabbed her fluffy robe from the dresser, putting it on as she trudged quietly out of the room, down the hallway, towards the elevator.

"Good morning, Miss Y/N," a voice greeted.

"Morning FRIDAY," she replied sleepily. "Is anyone else awake?" she asked the AI.

"Mr. Rogers is in the kitchen, Miss," the voice replied, as Y/N stepped into the elevator. She should have know that he would be up, going for his daily run.

She stepped out of the elevator and turned towards the kitchen, walking straight towards the pantry to get what she needed for pancakes.

"Morning Y/N," a voice said to her left.

Y/N smiled. "Morning Steve. Good run today?" She turned around, arms full of ingredients, to face the blonde. He was leaning against the counter drinking an orange juice, looking like he barely worked out.

"Of course," he replied. "Should join me sometime."

Y/N blushed, but laughed. "Sorry, Cap, but I don't think that's a great idea. I can barely keep up with Sam, and he can't keep up with you." She set the things down and grabbed a bowl and utensils, and started to measure out the ingredients.

"I could try to slow down for you," he smirked, which caused Y/N to laugh harder.

"Slow down? You'd be walking at my pace. I'm just an analyst. I don't do what you Avengers do," she quipped, as she whisked in the milk, adding the chocolate chips and bit later. "Besides, I'm pretty comfortable with my yoga and Krav Maga."

"An analyst that can fight. Who knew?" Steve mused, setting his glass in the sink, then walking over to the cupboard to take a frying pan out for Y/N. She thanked him when he placed it on the stove, set the heat to medium; she put a pad of butter in the pan and waited.

"Well, my dad wanted to make sure his little girl could take care of herself," she smiled, dipping a ladle into the batter, then poured it's contents into the pan. "He always said a good offense was a good defense."

"Sound advice," Steve nodded as he watched Y/N flip the pancake. She had no idea that his eyes haven't really left her since she arrived.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Y/N finished making the rest of the pancakes, placing them on a plate.

"Plan on sharing those?" Steve asked looking at the massive stack of pancakes.

"No. I'm planning on eating all these myself," Y/N answered with a deadpan expression. She put two on a plate, handed it to the blue-eyed soldier and smirked. "I thought I would make some for everyone. But it's their loss if they get cold when they get here." She placed two more on another plate for herself, grabbed a bottle of water off the counter, and settled at the breakfast bar.

Steve shrugged and sat next to her. "Pancakes are good cold as well."

"Says the man who lived in the era where they boiled everything," she nudged his arm with her elbow. She cut a rather large piece off and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hungry?" he questioned amusingly.

"I'm rather starving or satiate. No gray area," Y/N replied, muffled through her full mouth.

"That's really attractive," Steve commented, rolling his eyes, putting pancake in his mouth.

"I try," she winked, shoving another piece in her mouth. She eyed him as finished his pancakes. "You know, you make fun of the way I eat, but you don't even taste your food."

Steve shrugged and got up to put his plate in the sink to wash it. "You can have more. It's Saturday. The rest of the team won't be up for a bit." Y/N put the last piece in her mouth followed suit.

"No thanks. Don't want to eat too big of a breakfast," he responded, turning around. Y/N stifled a giggle when noticing a some chocolate on Steve's chin, and eyed her a little warily. "What?"

"Nothing," Y/N smiled. She stood on her tiptoes toes, licked her thumb then rubbed it on the dark spot of his chin. "You just got a wee bit of chocolate there." She then kissed his cheek and went to clean up her mess.

"T-thanks," Steve stammered, absentmindedly rubbing where she kissed. He stared at her as she washed the dishes, including his, and put them in the drying rack.


End file.
